A Knight's Tale
by TooMuchCaffine
Summary: Basch, a young knight, is sent on a mission to find out what became of Ashe and her party when they go missing after an Archadian invasion. Mystery, drama, adventure, damsel in distress! BaschxAshe. AUish, pre-game. Updates based on whim, school, reviews.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, this first chapter's a bit short, but bear with me. As usual, standard disclaimer, I own nothing!

The characters may seem a bit OOC to you, but this takes place roughly five years pre-game, so some of them have a bit of maturing to do...

* * *

Basch ran as quickly as possible down the cobblestone halls. Under normal circumstances, when summoned by the king, it was best not to keep them waiting. But these were hardly normal circumstances. He did not know the details, however the rumors spread like wildfire throughout Ivalice. He had yet to separate fact from fiction.

"You called for me, Majesty?" he called, not waiting to be announced, knowing that waiting would only further irritate the already exasperated king.

"Yes, a half-hour ago, but I care not," Raminas paced impatiently, "You are aware, I take it or the recent conflicts we've had with Archades?" Basch nodded wordlessly, not daring to interrupt the king, "Upon late, they have taken Nalbina in their conquest westward, and with it much of the Estersands."

"I see," Basch had anticipated that this conflicts would escalate to war eventually, but not this soon and not this close to Dalmasca, "Are we to war with Archades?"

"Not just yet!" the king snapped, "There are more urgent matters at hand." the king finally took a seat at his throne, sighing heavily, "My daughter, Ashe, she and her party traveled to the Estersands a few days ago. She was angry with me for pressing suitors on her and reminding her of the responsibilities she will soon be burdened with. She left with a few of servants and comrades for a few days to vacation along the Nebra. We have not heard from them since the Archadian strike in Nalbina."

"Surely she did not go unprotected?"

"Several guards went with them as a precaution of course, but they are no match for the Empire's legions." he looked the knight in the eye, the king's eyes seeming older now, more distant than before, "The last words I said to Ashelia before her departure was that she was behaving like a child, and that her birthright is going to be her life from now on."

"Majesty, I am sure that she will forgive you," Basch assured the older man, "She is fifteen, highness. If every time she threw a fit, she never let it go, she would probably be in an institution by now!" he'd never met, or even seen the princess before, but he knew women quite well. Usually an accusation such as "I hate you" never holds up for long.

"Aye, but now my main concern is for her safety," Raminas handed Basch a map of the Estersands, "Ashe would always travel here, just south of the Highwaste, when she needed time to think. That would be your best bet."

"I shall find her, and bring her back safe, Majesty," Basch vowed.

* * *

"So, running an errand for the king again, Basch?" Vossler joked. He enjoyed flaunting his seniority over the younger knight, "What is it now, scooping chocobo poop? Ah, yes, you are still below the chocobo poop...or have you advanced to more meaningful tasks; beating out dusty tapestries?"

"Enough, Vossler," Basch grumbled. While he was grateful to have found a job he was proud to do, working within the palace walls, sharing his quarters with the other knights proved to be a test of his patience. "If you must know, I am off to find out why there has been no word from the princess and her party."

"Off rescuing the princess are we?" Nathan grinned, "You know, the knights who guard the princess are eunics! One minute, you're helping find out where she's run off to with her little friends. The next, your balls are on a platter, and you're serving her royal high-horse for the rest of your miserable existence!"

"And you know this from experience?" Basch smirked, "Your voice has always been a tad on the high side..."

"Nonsense, I'm more a man than you, von Ronsenburg!" he stated boldly, "_I _was offered a chance to serve the Lady Ashe, but declined." while he withheld a reputation for being a brave, bold knight serving the king, Nathan was the youngest of the king's knights, barely above the squires.

"What is she like, do you know?" he was a bit curious. The girl was an enigma, that much he knew, but the would-be queen held many secrets.

"Who, the princess?" Nathan snorted, "A spoiled brat, aren't they all? Stubborn little witch..."

"You only say that because she slapped you," Alexandre chuckled, "Clocked him real good. I wouldn't worry about that girl dealing with Archadians; she'll kill 'em! The _real_ reason he didn't serve the princess? When he went to meet with her, he spent most of the time staring at her chest!"

"Not much to stare at..." Nathan recalled with disappointment.

"Enough, all of you!" Basch ordered, "I am leaving, are any of you idiots willing to join me?"

Alexandre shrugged, "Adventure, mystery, damsel in distress? I'm in. Its been a while since I've had a bit of excitement. Beats the hell out of patrolling Lowtown. I'm actually looking forward to it!"

"Good. Nathan? With the two of us gone, it will be down to you and Vossler in these quarters. Can you handle being within that vicinity for a few days without killing one another?" the two knights were like oil and water most of the time, and at best got along for long enough to pull off some asinine stunt

Vossler shrugged, "No promises."

* * *

"Alright, it would be quicker to travel by chocobo," Basch noted reluctantly, sizing up the beasts in their pen, "Mangy buzzards..." he muttered

"Come now, Basch!" Alexandre chuckled, stroking one of the great birds along the neck, "They're magnificent beasts!"

One of the said "magnificent beasts" lowered its head, so as to make itself eye level with Basch, and let loose a horrific screech, clamping down on his nose with its sharp beak, "Damn bird!" Basch struck the chocobo, sending it reeling angrily.

"Now, now," Sopho admonished, "Maru likes you, do not hurt him, kupo!" the moogle untangled the reins, handing off the belligerent bird to Basch. "Now he is a sprinter. Even if you do not ask him to, he will carry you to Archades and back before he tires, kupo!"

"No, I am not taking that creature, its possessed!" he handed the bird's reins to Alexandre. "I would rather walk than ride that monster!" the bird leaned close to him again, taking interest in its reflection on the knight's armor. He nuzzled his image affectionately, "Wonderful, now it wants to molest me!"

"Eh, I'll take him," Alexandre shrugged, "If a horny bird is the biggest problem we encounter, all the better." Alexandre always had a knack for finding the light at the end of the tunnel. In any situation, he knew that things could be worse; he rarely complained and was easy going, almost to a fault. There were times when Basch envied him for that.

"Here, take Ami then," Sopho handed Bashe another bird, this one while much tamer, looked as though it was about ready to collapse at any moment, becoming food for the Giza Wolves.

"Stop!" a strong voice commanded. King Raminas approached, his subjects following close behind, "Before you depart, I want you to take this," he handed Basch a sword, inlayed with gold in intricate designs. Its sharp platinum blade gleamed in the mid-day sun, "Should you need it, this sword will serve you well. It has been in our family for generations, and you will find no better blade. It belongs to Ashelia, and I am sure that she will want it back. Until then, may it protect you and yours."

Basch humbly accepted the blade, "I pray we will not need it, Majesty."

* * *

AN: Well? Should I continue? What do you think? Push that little bluish purple button down there, its lonely...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I've decided to continue this, in spite of only getting ONE review! Thanks, by the way, to EmeraldxFields

* * *

Basch dismounted his chocobo, staring in disbelief at his surroundings. The once pristine Dalmasca Estersands were now a graveyard, littered with fallen soldiers and citizens alike. The sparse vegetation that once dotted the land was now ablaze, crumbling to ashes before their eyes. "My Gods, what became of this place?" Basch stared in amazement. He'd only been here a month ago, and all was well. In such a short time, all was lost

"The Empire became of it," Alexandre said solemnly, "They care not what destruction they bring, or the lives they destroy. The only thing they understand is power, war."

"What of the Lady Ashe?" Basch inquired, a rhetorical question. He approached the great Nebra River, nourishing all of Ivalice along its banks, and rinsed his face in the cool waters. The small village that once stood here was now in ruin. The ferry, normally making trips back and forth between the north and south shores, was gone; likely carrying refugees to safety.

"Basch!" Alexandre called, "Over here!"

In his hands, Alexandre held a blood-soaked blouse, tattered and torn. "Do you think it belonged to one of Ashe's party, or perhaps she herself?"

"'Tis small enough to fit her," Alexandre sighed, "There are more blood trails, leading off to the east." they continued to find themselves presented with the aftermath of the invasion; weapons discarded, torn clothing, and corpses littered the sands. Not even the scavenging Giza Wolves dared disturb the dead

* * *

As they approached the mighty fortress of Nalbina, it became apparent that the Empire's forces were stronger than they could have ever imagined. Soldiers and judges marched the streets, keeping the subjugated citizens at bay in their homes. The normally busy bazaar was deserted, all the shops empty and their goods confiscated by the Archadian invaders.

"I have not yet seen anyone from Rabanastre," Basch noted. Actually, they'd barely seen any discernible people; only glimpsing Imperials through their armored head gear.

"No, if they be wise, they have probably taken shelter somewhere," Alexandre checked the map, "the Highwaste, or perhaps they fled South to Giza?"

"Why not back to the city?" it didn't make sense. If they were faced with an approaching army, why run either towards it or travel farther than necessary to reach safety? Rabanastre was closer than Giza, and if the Empire came from the North, why travel that way? "No, they must be close by."

"You there!" a judge approached the two knights, "Where are you from, what purpose do you have here?"

Alexandre handed the judge the forms given to them by Raminas, detailing their mission, "We were sent by the King, Raminas. He asked us to survey the Estersands so as to evaluate the situation."

"The situation is under control," the judge shoved the papers back into his hand, "I can assure you of that. Now leave this place at once!"

"Just, wait!" Basch asked, almost pleadingly, "We are also looking for a group of travelers. Have you seen a young girl from Dalmasca?"

The judge huffed, "Some prisoners were taken to the fortress for questioning. They were from Dalmasca." he began to walk off, "I suggest you leave, before they find a place in the dungeons for you as well."

Basch swore under his breath. All his sense of reasoning was screaming at him to leave it and back down, but his stubbornness and sense of duty overcame his better judgment, and he drew the sword Raminas had lent him, swinging it down over the judge's head. Dazed, the Imperial slumped to the ground

"Basch, are you mad?!" Alexandre hissed, dragging the dazed judge into the shadows, away from prying eyes, "They'll lock you up and probably kill you for attacking a judge!"

"I didn't!" Basch insisted, stripping the judge of his armor, "Stay with him, and if he tries to get up, hit him again!" he slipped into the armor, which fit him like a second skin, and marched off toward the fortress

"And just where are you going?" Alexandre called

"I'm off to find our princess!"

* * *

Basch approached the gates of the fortress, feeling a bit nervous, but thankfully his mask didn't portray fear. He came up to a couple of Imperials, standing watch over a cell. They immediately snapped to attention, "Just who are you?"

"Judge Magister Gabranth," Basch introduced himself through clenched teeth. He knew that if his brother knew that he was using his name, he would order him killed on the spot. Deep down, he knew his brother to be a good man, and prayed that he would never loose that

"Remove your helm!" one of the guards demanded

Basch complied, "Satisfied? Now, what can you tell me of the prisoners captured in the Estersands. Have you learned anything from them?"

The two guards exchanged glances, apparently convinced by the knight's cunning facade, "Two of them died en route, from battle wounds. Another gave out here," one of the guard gestured to a pile of bodies in one of the cells, one of which was wearing Dalmascan armor, "Last one alive's a though one to crack." he led them over to another chamber, also heavily guarded

"You cannot break a child? A girl no less?" Basch peered through the bars, disgusted by what he saw. One of the Imperials held a young woman's head down in a basin of water while she thrashed in chains, trying to break his grip so she could breathe. Her body, half-naked, was covered in sweat and blood.

"All we know is that they are from Rabanastre; the dead guy told us that," another guard supplied, "This one won't tell us anything. Give her a few days, and she'll tell us everything we could ever want to know and more."

"I can break her," Basch boldly declared, "Give me an hour with her, and she'll sing for me."

"Gabranth, really," one of the Imperials snorted, "Your time is better spent elsewhere than torturing a stubborn girl." he opened the cell door, leading Basch in

"Nonsense," he shrugged, "Until we know what she knows, we cannot be too careful. The sooner we find find out how useful she is, the sooner we can move on to more important matters."

The guard holding the girl's head under the water finally let go. She gasped and gagged, panting heavily. The guard picked her up by the neck, throwing her against a wall, "I will not ask you again; who are you?"

"I am simply myself," she stared boldly at him, "No more, no less."

"Leave us," Basch ordered, "I will get her to spill all her secrets." he cracked his knuckles, trying to appear intimidating. It worked, seeing as the girl crouched down, bracing herself. The other Imperials left, leaving Basch alone with the prisoner, "Ashelia?" he called gently

Her eyes, swollen almost shut, widened at the sound of her name, "Who are you?"

He knelt down beside her, "Fear not, Majesty. I will get you out of here. I am Basch, one of your father's knights. He sent me to find you, and make certain that you are safe."

"And what a fine job of that you've done," she muttered sarcastically, struggling to stay conscious

"I am sorry that you have had to endure so much," he grabbed a key from the table in the corner, a table covered in various devices he didn't dare imagine what they were used for. Among those he recognized were Scathe motes, red fangs, and knots of rust. "My Gods, what have they done to you?"

She held out her bruised and bloodied hands, allowing him to free her from her shackles, "Not enough to break me." she smiled weakly, "Have you thought this through? There are Imperials everywhere. How do you expect us to escape without being detected? Should it become necessary, I will be less than useless in a fight."

"You should not have to fight, princess," he watched her carefully, her grave condition worrying him. Every so often, she would stare off into space. He waved a hand in front of her deep blue eyes, and she didn't react; she was completely blind. He silently cursed himself for having come so unprepared. He hadn't expected this. This was supposed to be an easy task; find Ashe and her party, make sure that they were safe, and return home. "I am sorry, but I cannot cure your ailments just yet. I apologize for coming so unprepared. I was not expecting this."

"Nor was I," she tried to stand, but her knees buckled, leaving her slumped against the wall, "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Majesty," he sighed, knowing that getting her out alive would be easier said than done. She couldn't even stand, much less run if necessary. He glanced over at the table again, picking up a knot of rust, "Ashe, I may have found a way out of this. But, you must trust me, princess."

She sat pensively for a moment, "I trust you. I cannot say why, but I do."

"Good," he threw the item at her, rendering her unconscious. He knelt down beside her, gathering her lithe body in his arms, "Come, let's get you out of here."

* * *

Basch approached the front gate, and was met with a swarm of guards, "What do you think you are doing? What happened?"

He showed them Ashe's still form, "She could not take any more. Unfortunately, she sooner died than tell us what we needed."

One of the guards felt the girl's neck for a pulse, but through his guantlets, felt none, "Did you try to revive her?"

"Yes, and it worked three times," he told them, shifting her around in his arms, "The phoenix down didn't work; she's gone."

"Too bad," one of them shrugged, "I was beginning to like her. Toss her in the pile; we can always find another more willing to spill their secrets." he gestured to a pile of corpses in a corner, significantly smaller than when Basch had last seen it

"What did you do with the others?" he asked, sensing that this plan wasn't going to work

"We burned them, Judge Magister," another quipped, "What would you rather us do?"

"Send her back home," he ordered, "Let it show to Rabanastre what becomes of those who resist the Empire!"

The guards exchanged glances, "What a brilliant plan, Gabranth! Show those street urchins what they are up against. Perhaps we'll send her in pieces! Tell us, did you learn anything from the girl?"

"No, nothing," he shrugged

"No matter," one of the Imperials moved to take Ashe from Basch's arms, "We'll send her to the city, perhaps leave her head on the king's doorstep?"

The others chuckled darkly, "Yes, give the old man a panic attack! That would certainly be faster than waiting for the fossil to die! Of course, then the princess would be queen and-" he stopped, staring intently at Ashe, "I thought she looked familiar! 'Tis the Dalmascan princess!"

Basch swore under his breath, "I will take her to Rabanastre myself, I want to see the look on the old king's face when he finds his daughter in pieces!" he lied through clenched teeth

"Basch?" Ashe moaned, starting to come around it the knight's arms, "are you there?"

"'Basch'? Who is 'Basch'?" one of the guards asked, growing suspicious

"I have no clue," Basch shrugged, "She is probably delirious."

"Well, she's not as dead as we thought!" another guard laughed, "Take her back to her cell, before she gets too much of her strength back!" he turned to his comrades, "Gentlemen, we're in the presence of royalty!" he made a show of bowing to her, "Maybe we can get a ransom for her? Raminas'll pay a million gil just for her body once we're done!"

Deserting his plan of a discreet exit, Basch bolted for the exit, the princess in his arms.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm going to be a bit bitchy here. No more updates unless I have 5 reviews! Got that? Just 5, and no more cliffy!

Oh, I recently learned that there is a fic with the same name my Miss Famke. I didn't know this at the time, I PMed her, and if she asks me to, I will change the title. Only problem is, I don't know what else to call it. Any suggestions? PM me and whichever one I decide I like will become the new title!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the feedback, really appreciate it! (not sarcasm!)

* * *

Basch could hear the stampede of footsteps from the approaching Imperials, and silently cursed himself, and to a lesser extent, the princess. He couldn't lay too much blame on her, seeing as she didn't know his plan, and was unconscious most of the time, but it felt good to have someone other than yourself to blame.

As he approached the gates, he breathed a sigh of relief; there was a chance they could get out of this alive. From behind him, he heard one of the guards call out, "Close the gates, seal them in!"

Judging the height of the gate, which was quickly dropping, he decided to take the risk. He dove to the ground and rolled under it, Ashe clutched tightly against his chest, praying he wouldn't further injure her. He took a second look behind him, to make sure he was in the clear, seeing a horde of angry Imperials on the other side of the heavy iron gate. "What are you idiots waiting for? Open the gates!"

He continued to run, not knowing how much longer he'd have before they opened the gates and caught up to him. While he ran, with no real sense of where he was going, his eyes searched the sands for somewhere to take shelter. He darted past an alley, and felt a tug on his tunic, dragging him into the shadows, "To escape from the Fortress is quite a feat," a cool voice told him, "It won't be long before they come." the speaker stepped out into the light, peering around the walls, checking for the Imperials. Once Basch could see her in the light, he noticed that she was a Vierra, currently drawing her bow from her hiding place, "'Tis clear. For now."

"I take it that you aren't happy with Archades either?" he inquired, setting Ashe down on a pile of discarded crates, the closest thing to a bed he was likely to find.

"No," she turned back to him, "They have not followed you down this path, at least not yet." noticing the young woman's prone form, she gently stroked her long nails against the girl's face, "She does not look so good."

"I know that!" he snapped, "Sorry," he amended, "She was tortured, in the fortress. They would beat her unconscious then just keep reviving her 'till it would do no good."

"'Tis not an uncommon torture," the Vierra noted, "Though no less cruel." she picked up Ashe's hand, sniffing the rivulet of blood flowing down her fingertips, "She is diseased; no matter how you tend to her, she won't heal." her keen sense of smell revealed the girl's condition to her, "She is also blind, but the disease will be her downfall."

"That would explain a lot," he sighed. She'd come in and out of consciousness several times since he'd found her in her cell, "How does one cure such an ailment?"

"Hm," the Vierra rummaged through her belongings, pulling out a long, thick needle, "This should do. This will not heal her, but it will allow her to do so."

"You intend to use _that _on her?" he gazed horrified at the large needle, "I do not wish to question your judgment, but I think that she would faint if you used that on her."

"'Tis possible," she crouched down beside Ashe, who was beginning to come around, "Good Morning to you, little one. This may hurt, but it will help."

"What?" Ashe tried to look around, forgetting for a moment that she was still blind, "What will hurt? What will help?" her voice was higher, more panicked than Basch remembered.

He reached out to her, lightly stroking her brow, "Do not be afraid, Ashe. It is only an injection to purge the disease. Afterward, you should be able to heal, whereas you couldn't before." he could feel her relax slightly under his touch, but she shifted nervously when the Vierra moved what remained of her clothing aside, revealing her upper thigh

"You will only feel a sting at first, but it will spread quickly," she held the needle just above the skin, "It will burn but for a moment, then you will feel warm and relaxed. I must ask you not to scream," she tried to make this quick and painless, but such a thing was easier said than done. Without warning, she buried the needle into Ashe's backside.

Predicting the impending shriek, Basch clamped a hand down over her mouth. Her blind blue eyes widened as the intrusive needle burrowed deeper into her muscle. "I am sorry, princess. It will all be over soon," he soothed, feeling her weak body tremble. "I have never seen someone react to a vaccine like that..." he whispered, his voice trailing off

The Vierra's sensitive ears didn't miss a word, "She is very weak. You or I could handle such a thing with ease, but 'tis worse when you are already suffering."she removed the empty syringe, "Why do you call her princess?"

Basch removed his hand from Ashe's mouth as she bit down on his palm, "A term of endearment," he lied. He wiped his hand on his tunic, his eyes never straying from Ashe, who was now resting, her eyes closed as she shifted to make herself more comfortable. "Thank you. For all your troubles," he offered her a small handful of gil, which she promptly refused

"No, money never brings happiness." she insisted, "You never did tell me your name."

"Basch!" an angry voice yelled, "There are Imperials marching the streets, looking for someone posing as a judge!" Alexandre looked at him in disbelief, "I cannot believe you got out alive!"

Basch began stripping himself of the judge's armor, "That is not all," he led Alexandre deeper into the alley where the princess was resting. "Ashelia, Majesty? Are you awake?"

She stirred slightly, "Basch?" she tried to sit up, but he forced her to lay back. "Who is there?"

Alexandre bowed humbly, "Captain Alexandre Tomaj, at your service, Majesty." he picked up Ashe's hand, bringing it to his lips. She immediately pulled her hand away.

"Captain, please," she managed a weak smile, "Do I look much like royalty to you?"

"Nay, but that will work to our advantage," Basch reminded her, "They are looking for a princess."

"A 'term of endearment'?" the Vierra asked coyly, "Fear not. Your secret lies safe with me."

"Thank you," Ashe sat up in spite of Basch trying to keep her down, "Is there anything we can do for you in return?" she reached up around her neck, removing her choker, "Here, take this."

The Vierra woman eyed it curiously, "A dewdrop pendant? How did you take it from the Wood? If such a thing is taken from the village, it vanishes."

"It is sealed in sap from the Wood," Ashe explained, holding it out to her, "No matter how far it is from the Wood, the glow never fades."

"I shall treasure it, princess," she smiled at the little trinket, a reminder of a home long forgotten. "Should you wish to leave this city alive, I suggest you flee south. The Empire came in from the north, and will not grant passage through the Estersands." she peered around the corner of the alleyway, darting quickly back in as some Archadian soldiers passed, "There is a passage through Barhieim that leads to the waterway, and then the palace, but the beasts there are fierce."

"Through Giza it is then," Basch decided, "Now if we can get there in one piece, all the better. Alexandre, where did you leave the birds?"

"The stables at the city gates," he replied

"Damn, how are we supposed to get to them undetected?" he cursed, pacing as he tried to think.

"Here," the Vierra held out her hand, an in an instant, the three weary travelers vanished, "It will not last long, so I suggest you get moving."

Basch nodded, forgetting for a moment that the Vierra could no longer see them, "Of course."

"Basch? What happened? What won't last?" Ashe asked, trying to rise.

The knight sighed, taking pity on the poor girl, "She's blind," he explained to Alexandre, "I don't suppose you have a cure for that?" his companion shook his head, "Of course not. Alright. Ashe? She cast a vanishga spell upon us. We are currently invisible to the Imperials. We need to move quickly, lest it wear off before we can get out of here."

"Is she fit to travel?" Alexandre asked worriedly, hearing Ashe swear under her breath as she tried to stand.

"No, but we have no choice," Basch replied sadly, "Princess? Here, let me help you." he gently scooped her back up into his arms. He winced, hearing her sharp intake in breath as he clasped her injured body close to his own, "Once we are back in Dalmasca, we will find you a doctor. Until then, I'm afraid we cannot do much for you."

"Do not call me 'princess'," Ashe hissed, "Do you want to draw attention?"

"Well, what would you rather we call you?"

"I'll call you Amalia," Alexandre decided, taking a good look at her.

"Alright, might I ask why?" she sighed, clinging to Basch as he carried her through town.

"You remind me of my sister," he quickly amended, "In a good way! She's very stubborn, but a nice girl. Come to think of it, the two of you could be sisters." he breathed a sigh of relief as they approached the city gates, "Finally!"

"Let's see," Basch gently set Ashe down, catching her as she stumbled, "Sorry, prin- Amalia. I forgot about your leg." he led her over to the fencing surrounding the chocobo pen, so she had something to lean against. "Alexandre, go find our birds."

"Do you think you can ride?" he asked Ashe tentatively.

"I think so," she hated the way the two knights were watching over her as though she were about to collapse at any moment. Truthfully, she was, but she didn't want to be looked at as though she were weak. She didn't need her eyes to see how they were watching her, "The sooner we are out of Nalbina, the better."

"Truer words were never spoken." Basch smiled, handing her the reins of Alexandre's belligerent bird. Much to his surprise, the chocobo which despised him took a liking to Ashe right away, whistling softly to her and nuzzling her face gently, "Now how is it that Maru takes a shine to you so fast?"

"These are my father's birds," she reminded him, "I've known them since they were chicks."

Basch half-dragged his own bird out of its pen, "Now, come Ami!" he held out some Gysahl Greens, trying to lure the bird out. The chocobo yawned, having just finished an afternoon nap, and stole the treat from Basch's hands. "Alexandre, you take him. Amalia and I will take the other."

"What?" Ashe glared at him, "That is not necessary. I can ride on my own." she would have sounded a bit more convincing if she weren't already gasping for breath, clinging to the bird to stay standing.

"We only have two birds, and you and I are the lightest," Basch logically insisted, "And you are blind, if you recall. There's no telling where that bird will carry you off to." he helped her up before nervously climbing up behind her. "Sorry about the closeness, I mean you no disrespect." He carefully wrapped an arm around her middle, holding her snugly against him. He took the reins from her hands, steering the bird south to Dalmasca.

Ashe shifted on the bird's back, "Ah!" she rubbed her backside, still sore from the vaccine, "I won't be able to sit properly for a week!"

Alexandre smirked, "Come, we best be off!" he softly slapped the back of Ashe's bird, sending it off at full speed, "Hold on tight!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry that updates have been few and far between, blame my teachers, that's what I do!

* * *

The two birds sprinted quickly out of Nalbina, soon growing tired and slowing to a slow trot. Basch breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they were safely back in Dalmasca's lands, though still by no means safe. Boundaries meant nothing to the Empire.

The slow, steady pace of the chocobo's walk was almost hypnotic, soon lulling Ashe to sleep. Basch put an arm around her quickly to steady her as she slumped over, nearly falling off the bird's back, "Easy there, we don't want you getting hurt worse now, do we?"

She didn't answer, simply grunting as she shifted, making herself comfortable as she nodded off again. Alexandre chuckled, "She's sleeping?"

"Yes, we should probably let her. She needs to rest in order to heal," he looked off to the horizon, Giza Plains coming into view, "She won't be sleeping long, judging by those clouds. We've come during the rains."

"It won't be too bad," Alexandre shrugged, "Just a bit of rain, the beasts will be the worst of it." the creatures in Giza were normally fairly weak, but during the rains, more fearsome creatures emerged, taking over the lands.

"I suppose you're right," he felt the first few drops of rain fall onto his skin, the cool water a welcome change from the dry desert, "Hopefully, the rains are on their way out, and will let up a bit."

* * *

As luck would have it, the rain steadily increased to a torrential downpour. Ashe soon woke up, confused by the sudden shift in weather, "What? Where are we?" she muttered, still waking up.

"Giza," Basch told her, covering her body with his own as much as possible to protect her from the elements, "We weren't anticipating the rain. Thankfully, we aren't far from Rabanastre. You will be home soon, princess. Then you may rest."

The two chocobos stopped, confused by the rains. Ami squawked in protest, trying to pick his feet up out of the mud, sinking deeper from the weight of his passengers. The loud crackling of thunder spooked the birds, who bucked and flapped furiously, trying to rid themselves of their riders. "Wonderful," Basch sighed, hopping off, offering a hand to Ashe as she climbed down after him, "It looks like we have to walk. Any suggestions?" he checked the map, but many of the trails normally used to pass through Giza were washed away by the rising waters.

"If we head a bit further south, we will reach the nomad village," Alexandre suggested, "We could take shelter there?"

"You forget that during the rains, it is abandoned" Ashe reminded him, "It would be wiser to just head toward town."

"But we don't know how to get to town," Basch insisted, "If you can find a trail, by all means take it!"

"If you recall, I cannot see," she glared at him, "So I have no choice but to follow you to who knows where!"

"Now now, let's not get testy," Alexandre stood between the two, "Not everyone leaves during the rains, a few brave souls stay behind. If we search around a bit, perhaps we can find someone to help us find our way, agreed?"

"Agreed," Ashe and Basch reluctantly sighed in unison.

"Now, just how do you plan to find a random nomad?" Ashe asked, her bare feet sinking into the muck, "We can barely walk through here, and I cannot walk at all."

Basch walked around a bit, surveying the area, "Look there!" he pointed off in the distance, "An anchor; someone has an airship docked here." he draped one of Ashe's arms around his shoulders, "Come, someone is either there or will come back shortly for their ship."

* * *

The enormous ship, hovering high overhead was apparently empty. Finding shelter under a wilting tree, the three hunkered down, waiting for its owner to return. Basch had managed to find some wood to use to build a fire, but starting one with wet wood was easier said than done. He grunted in frustration, furiously rubbing the pieces together.

Ashe leaned closer to Alexandre, "What is Basch doing?" she couldn't see what he was up to, only hearing his exasperated grunts and a furious rubbing noise.

Alexandre chuckled, "You_ really_ want to know?" he whispered in her ear, "It involves rubbing and wood?"

She looked away in disgust, "That is just wonderful..."

"No, no," he laughed, "he's trying to build a fire!" as much as he'd enjoyed freaking out the poor girl, he decided to come clean.

"I see," she limped over to Basch's side. From the sound of it, he was blowing on the fire, trying to keep the dying embers ablaze.

"Come on, don't die out on me!" he pleaded.

"Basch?" Ashe crouched down beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a flame going so we won't catch our death of sickness," he threw the last few pieces of wood on the dying fire, "I just cannot get it going. The rain puts it out as soon as I get a spark."

"Here, let me," she reached out in front of her, finding the pile of wood. Taking a deep breath, the pile ignited into a massive fireball.

Basch tackled her, moving her a safe distance from the roaring fire, "Very impressive!" he gave a sigh of relief, basking in the glow of the fire, "Thank you. I did not know you could use magicks."

"Only the basics," she admitted, "My father does not approve of me learning combat techniques. He says that I should not have to fight."

"And he is right." Basch noted.

"Yes, I suppose. The only magicks he allows me to use are healing spells. He does not know that I can use black magicks and I would appreciate it if you would not tell him." she told him, more a demand than a request.

"Your secret lies safe with me, Majesty," he vowed.

"Why so formal?" she smiled, "I can understand why you would speak to my father in such a way, but why me?"

"Because it is proper, princess," he shrugged, "I suppose it comes naturally to me."

* * *

Later that night, the travelers lay sleeping in their makeshift shelter, huddled together for warmth by the fire. Ashe lay sandwiched between the two knights, who insisted on keeping her warm and dry. The two chocobos squawked in protest at being tied up out in the rain, occasionally shaking themselves out in an unsuccessful attempt at getting dry.

The group was oblivious to the man approaching them, "My my, what have we here?" he reached to stroke one of the chocobos, withdrawing his hand as they snapped at him, "Well that's not very nice!"

He turned his attention to the three people laying by the fire. Rummaging through their things, he didn't find much of value, "A lot of good you folk are..." he muttered to himself. Looking over the group, he noticed a gleam in the firelight, "Hello..." he picked up Ashe's hand, eying her ring, "Not much, but it'll do."

The thief stopped in his tracks as the blade of a sword was pressed against his throat, "Drop it," Basch ordered.

"Oh, please," he pressed the barrel of his gun against Basch's temple, "You're not the only one who can make idle threats. I'll just take my prize and you can leave with your life."

"You drop it, and you can leave with yours," Basch countered, pressing the blade deeper into the stranger's neck, drawing a bit of blood.

"Leave it, Balthier," another man ordered, "It can't be worth that much."

"Oh, yes it can," Balthier insisted, continuing his standoff with Basch.

"Fine, we'll take the _Strahl,_" he shrugged, "You can get your stupid ring." his comrades, horde of a half-dozen pirates, began to board the airship, willing to leave their companion behind.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play," he huffed, "You. Wake up," he flicked Ashe's forehead, waking her from her sleep. She blinked a few times, trying to asses the situation. "Yes, I'm talking to you, sweetheart."

"Ashe, ignore him," Basch ordered, "Nothing but a filthy pirate. I'll deal with him."

"_'Filthy'_?" Balthier scoffed, "I happen to be very hygienic, thank you very much." he turned to Ashe, "Now look here, this is what's going to happen. You give me that ring, you and your little friends get to go on with your little love shack here. If not, I blow his head off. Or, you can give me something equally valuable?" he offered suggestively.

The pirate was sent reeling, landing flat on his back in the mud. He sat up to see the other man, who he thought was still sleeping, cracking his knuckles in satisfaction, "You may leave with your life, is that not valuable enough?"

Ashe forced herself to sit up, "What happened? What did he mean by that?"

"Best not to ask," Basch suggested, "Now leave us, pirate. Three against one is not the best odds to play."

"'Three against one'?" Balthier laughed, "Two against one's more like it. I won't hit a lady, though she's not very ladylike..." Ashe scowled at him, "See? You'd be much more pleasant if you smiled once in a while!"

"Go. Away." Alexandre cautioned, taking a step toward the pirate.

"Okay, okay," he held up his hands defensively, "Now, I'll just be off." he turned to his ship, "You lot aren't going to leave me with these people are you?!" he yelled up to them.

A man poked his head out, "Get up here before we change our minds!" he called back.

"Wait," Ashe moved toward the sound of the other man's voice, "Can you tell us which way to Rabanastre?"

He shrugged, "About a half a day's walk that way!" he pointed off to his left. When Ashe looked at him with a puzzled expression, he clarified, "To your right."

"Thank you, now please take this nuisance with you?" she smiled, turning to Balthier.

"See? She _can _smile!" Balthier smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bunch of stuff come up...oh, and I was busy killing Chaos! That was a disappointment...and Fury? I was expecting something, you know, vicious? Humbaba was so cute though!

* * *

The steady rain continued through the night, but as the morning sun's first rays pierced the clouds, it came to a halt. The plains were flooded, the images of passing white clouds draped like lace across the azure sky were reflected off the puddles below.

"Ashe?" Basch nudged her gently, "The rains have let up. We may set off again." he gazed out at the Giza plains; though filled with new life, it seemed so tranquil. He wished that Ashe too could see it.

Alexandre untied the chocobos' reins, ignoring their squawks of anticipation. They shook out their golden plumage, showering him with rain water, "Ashe, I shall buy your father new birds. We shall use these two for our dinner this evening!" he chuckled, but stopped when she gave no response, "Ashe? Are you awake?"

"She burns with fever," Basch sighed, brushing her bangs aside, "after all she's endured, she is so weak...she's fallen ill."

"How bad?" Alexandre crouched down beside her, shaking her a bit more forcefully, "Ashe!"

She awoke with a start, "Huh?" she had gotten used to being blind, so she didn't bother to look around her. She already knew where she was, and who was with her. Basch and Alexandre hadn't left her side for more than a moment at a time. "What is going on?"

"You are sick, Ashe," Basch told her, offering her some water, "We need to get to Rabanastre quickly, or this illness may claim you."

"We don't even know where it is," Alexandre pointed out, "If you're going to take the word of a pirate, it's that way," he gestured off in front of them, "We have a map, but we don't know where we are, so it isn't of much help."

"What do you see?" she asked. She couldn't see their puzzled looks, but could feel them, "Do not look at me like that, I just asked you a question. What do you see?"

The two men gazed around, "Sand?"

"Water?"

"Stone?"

"Grass?"

"A serpent, off in the distance?"

"No, more specific," she sighed in frustration, stifling a cough.

Basch wandered around their campsite, crouching down to the ground, "A chocobo feather. It's red, so it is not from one of ours."

"Alexandre," Ashe held her throbbing head in her hands, "Describe for me that serpent you saw. Was it brown or black?"

"Black, majesty," he reported, "With a great hood around its head."

"I know where we are," Ashe rose to her feet, leaning heavily on Basch, "We've ventured too far. We've left the Giza plains, and Dalmasca. We have wandered into the Ozmone Plains."

"Ah," Alexandre checked the map for reference, "Aye, we are quite a ways from Rabanastre. We passed it long ago. We must have gotten turned around in the rains."

Basch picked up Ashe, setting her up on Ami's back and climbing up behind her, "We must get out of here," he ordered, "The beasts here are too powerful. With you in your weakened state majesty, I do not dare think what of should happen to you if one of them were to attack you."

"Let's hope we won't have to find out," she flopped down her head against Basch's chest, falling back asleep.

"Ashe, no." Basch admonished softly, "You may rest later. You need to be awake and alert. Back in Giza, the beasts are weaker; once we are there you may rest without fear."

* * *

The birds sprinted across the plains, stopping for nothing. Ashe wrapped her arms tightly around the creature's neck. Ami didn't seem to mind, only protesting a little when she's slip a little and regain her balance by pulling herself up by his throat.

"Ah, nearly there!" Basch looked off to the distance. There he could see Giza plains. The rains had stopped, and the land was drying up quickly.

"Rabanastre?" Ashe asked hopefully. The rhythmic stepping of the chocobo's sprint unsettled her stomach, and she leaned over the side, vomiting what little was in her stomach into the grass.

"No, not quite yet." he sympathetically sighed, "But soon, Ashe. Nearly there!" he ran a hand soothingly along Ashe's belly, hoping to settle her stomach a bit. "Then you may rest, and we will get you the help you need."

Just before they reached the Giza Plains, the chocobos stopped abruptly, squawking and bucking, hurling their passengers to the ground below. Basch dropped quickly, catching Ashe as she too tumbled to the ground. She cried out in pain as he pulled her injured body close, "Sorry, princess. But 'tis this or be trampled by the birds."

Alexandre grabbed the birds by the reins, "Whoa there! Settle down now, there's nothing around!" suddenly realizing what he'd just said, he looked around the Plains. It was too quiet. Not even an Ozmone hare in sight. Something was wrong. The chocobos could sense it, and he could too, "Basch? Something's amiss here."

"I agree," he looked around, sword drawn, "Ashe, stay behind me."

She nodded, moving behind Basch, "What do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know if it's an 'it', or what?" Alexandre tied the birds to a sturdy tree, hoping that they would settle down once whatever threat they feared passed.

"Basch!"Ashe gasped, hearing a rustling from behind them, "Over there!"

The group spun around, advancing toward some shrubs where they'd heard the noise. Alexandre took his blade, cutting the bushes down. Once they were gone, they revealed nothing. "Huh...odd."

"Ashe!" Bashe hollered, shoving her aside as a large human-like creature with the face of a beast pounced upon them from behind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ashe," Basch cautioned, "Do. Not. Move."

"Yes, because the first thing that came to mind was to run away frantically and run straight into a tree," Ashe hissed sarcastically, "What is going on?"

Alexandre gripped Ashe's hand, "Garif hunters. Their senses are excellent. They've known we were here for quite some time."

"I thought Garif were relatively peaceful?" Basch pondered, "What do they want from us?"

"Come," one of the creatures called, "If you surrender your weapons to us, then you may follow us."

"Okay..." Ashe nudged Basch, "Hand them over!" she whispered harshly

"Why?"

"So that they will not kill us!"

"We have no intention of harming you," one of the three warriors stepped forward, "It is not often that humes wander into our plains. If we mean you no harm, then why not hand over your weapons to us and prove that you too do not wish to cause conflict?"

Reluctantly, Basch removed his weapons. A dagger at his waist, and the sword, entrusted to him by King Raminas, slung over his shoulder. "There. That is all."

"What about the bow in your bag?" one of the Garif rummaged through their bags, pulling it out. "If you will not be honest with us, what reason do we have to trust you?"

"What reason do we have to trust _you_ at all?" Alexandre countered, mentally cursing himself for letting the creatures take his prized bow away.

"If you do not, then the hume girl you travel with will not survive long," one of them answered for the group, "If you come with us, the elder healers will tend to her."

Basch hesitated. The integrity of this mission was based on whether or not he brought Ashe back safely. But if he allowed her to be further harmed or killed by these creatures, nearly twice his size and easily twice as strong, he could never return again; the shame and the risk would be too great if he allowed Dalmasca's beloved princess to be harmed.

"We will go with you," Ashe agreed, stepping forward tentatively, careful not to put too much weight on her injured leg, "Basch? Alexandre?"

* * *

They walked along the dirt path, feeling the air become hotter and dryer. Most of the plants and animals became scarcer and the ground became sandy beneath their feet. The trio of travelers, all native to Dalmasca's deserts, found it warm and welcoming. One of the Garif carried Ashe, laying barely awake in the beast's arms. The two chocobos loyally followed Ashe, not watching where they were going, but keeping their eyes glued on their mistress.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Ashe asked. Feeling the loose sands crumble a bit under the creature's feet, she gripped the horned mask of the Garif to keep herself steady. "Oh, sorry."

"It is alright," he readjusted his mask, "You needed to regain your balance. We are going to Jahara, a village on the Soghet." he explained.

Another of the warriors took Basch's wooden buckler from his bag, "This is fascinating; you craft shields from wood as well as metal?"

"Yes, they are not as strong, but are better than nothing," Basch showed him how to fix it to his arm, intrigued by the creatures' curiosity, "It is useless against fire, but can be quite helpful in a tricky situation."

"Are you faring well?" Alexandre asked Ashe worriedly, "You seem a little weary. Considering the day is still young, I'm concerned."

The Garif carrying her answered for her, "We will get you tended to soon. Jahara is just across this bridge."

As they crossed the bridge, dozens of pairs of eyes were glued on them. Some watched with curiosity, others with scorn and contempt. Many simply withdrew into their huts, avoiding the newcomers altogether. "Do not mind them; they are curious, but fearful. Word of man's growing threat of war has reached even here. We've seen the warships flying overhead and heard the ground shake from what man has done to its kin."

From one of the grass huts, another Garif, larger than the others and adorned in elaborate jewelery and armor approached, "What brings humes to this place? Leave at once, and do not return." he ordered.

"Please, Supinlu," one of the Garif hunters pleaded on their behalf, "War-Chief, they do not wish to bring their wars to our lands. They travel with an injured hume in their party." he set Ashe down, nudging her forward. She dug in her heels, unwilling to advance toward the unfamiliar and unfriendly voice. But the creature was too strong, and her injured leg buckled under her, sending her to her knees.

"Rise, you have no place on your knees," Supinlu ordered Ashe, helping her to her feet, "You come unarmed, though in your condition, you cannot hardly stand." he eyed her curiously, "What brings you here, princess?"

"We mean you no harm," Ashe explained, fighting the bile rising in her throat. Her illness combined with the stress of the situation was making her feel a bit out of it. "These men," she gestured behind her, not knowing that her knights stood by her side instead, "Are here to take me back to Rabanastre, my home. My friends were killed when the war spread close to home. Nalbina, to the East of here, has already fallen. We too do not wish for war to come." she didn't bother asking how they knew she was royalty, knowing only that the Garif's senses were legendary.

"I see," Supinlu noted that Ashe was blind, fighting a slightly amused look as she gestured to some grazing nanna, referring to them as her knights. "You were tortured." he noted, more a statement than a question.

"Yes," she shyly covered one of the larger bruises on her arm with her hand, "We were brought here, by your warriors. We did not wish to invade your village. We only wanted to find our way back home."

"You may not go home just yet if you wish to make it there alive," he called one of the healers forward, "Shalumi, take this girl to the healers tent and make sure that she is tended to."

Shalumi nodded, taking Ashe's tiny hand in his much larger one, "Come with me. We will get you the help you need." he tried to drape Ashe's arm over his shoulder, but the difference in height was too great. Instead, he put an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

Alexandre and Basch watched nervously as Ashe disappeared into one of the huts. The eyes of the village were still fixed on them, but not as harshly as before. One of the elders came down from a hut on a hill, opening his arms in welcome, "My friends, you may stay here if you wish. Your friend will be cared for, do not fear. For tonight, you are our guests."

* * *

Once inside the hut, Ashe could sense that she was being watched. Shalumi, the healer charged with her care, left her side for a moment and grabbed a vial, "Your companions call you 'Ashe', correct?"

"Yes," she nodded, letting one of the other Garif lead her over to a small crude bed.

"The first thing we should address is your sight I think," he gently forced her to lay back, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "This will feel very cold and harsh, but you will be able to see again."

He poured a few drops into each eye. Her eyes burned, but it was so intense she couldn't tell if it felt too hot or too cold. She tried to rub at her eyes, but her hands were pinned down. As she blinked a few times, the burning fading, her vision began to return to her, letting harsh light into her eyes, "Ah, that is too bright!"

"It will not seem so bad once your eyes adjust," one of them assured her, releasing her from his grip, "Just do not look directly at it." he draped a leather cloth across the window, keeping a little of the light out.

Ashe finally looked around. She gasped at the sight of the four Garif standing around her. She'd heard tales of them, and read about them in books, but never seen one in person. Each was a good three feet taller than her, and easily three times her weight. Their masks certainly made them look threatening, but they seemed kind enough. "Wow..."

"My brothers, Antili, Camalu, and Nakio. You do not fear us?" Shamuli chuckled, "Most humes are terrified when they first lay eyes on our kind."

"What is there to fear?" she asked blatantly.

"Nothing, if you think about it," they began to gently remove her torn and bloodied clothing, keeping her covered with a light sheet to give her a little privacy, "What happened to you? These markings...who did such a thing to you?"

"I was held in Nalbina Fortress. After my companions were killed, they tried to get information from me by force," she told them, wincing as they touched her injuries, examining the extent of the damage.

"They will heal," Nakio said, setting her sore and swollen foot to soak in a basin of warm water, "I have seen this many times in the hunters. You have a broken bone where your foot meets your leg, ther along the inside. You should not walk on it or it will not mend correctly."

"You are ill," Antili noted, feeling her overheaded brow, "Here, drink this." he offered her a bowl of some strange viscous medicine, helping her gulp it down. "It will sooth the fever and your stomach, but it is strong medicine. It will make you fall asleep soon." after she disdainfully swallowed the bitter brew, he offered her a bowl of some sort of stew, "This will erase the taste from your mouth. It is not the best, but it is still food. When was the last time you ate, Ashe?"

She had to thing about it for a moment, "They fed us nothing in the dungeons, but Basch gave me some of his rations."

Putting manners and etiquette drilled into her head from birth aside, she gulped down the stew. It tasted salty and was filled with thick chunks of fatty meat, and would probably make her stomach ache later, but she didn't care. It had been so long since she'd eaten, she didn't realize how hungry she'd become. The healers watched in amusement, "For such a small girl, you have quite an appetite!"

"Yes, but for good reason," she noted. "Thank you. For everything." she lay back, suddenly very tired. The colors and shapes around her morphed and vexed around her, the vertigo making her shut her eyes tightly.

"Sleep," Camalu soothed, laying an extra blanket over her and placing a pillow of chocobo down under her head. "You will feel better once you wake."

* * *

AN: Updates are based on school, whim, and reviews! Hint hint?


End file.
